<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camera Memories by myxhia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399859">Camera Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia'>myxhia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameras, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's that time of the year again that Dongju can cosplay as a female character but with his own twist. They get back at the dorm with the costume still on and he refused to get changed immediately because he wanted to take "pictures".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camera Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hyung, what are you doing?" Dongju asked, watching Geonhak pace back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what to be for Halloween." The managers had asked them to pick their characters already to be approved so they can purchase the clothes and arrange make-up artists if needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're always some sort of monster. How about think about it later?" Dongju was having none of it. His head was getting dizzy watching Geonhak appear and disappear from his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come sit here. You're giving me a fucking headache." Dongju tapped on the empty space beside him on the couch and Geonhak sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How come you already know who to be?" Geonhak placed his legs across Dongju's and laid down on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I know what I want and I will do it." Dongju started tapping Geonhak's knees. Geonhak closed his eyes, still thinking about the costume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Argh. This is too frustrating. I'll just be... ah! That monster! Frankenstein?? Right?" Geonhak jolted up when he thought of a character. Dongju just shook his head in disbelief. His hyung was ridiculous, stressing himself over Halloween costumes. He knew his hyung would look good in anything and the fans would like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that's him. Now stop stressing  out about it. Tell the managers later." Dongju put his arm around Geonhak and rested his head on the older's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to be a pretty character again?" Dongju can feel the vibrations of Geonhak's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will. And I'm always pretty. That's why you love me." Dongju traced circles on Geonhak's back. His statement earned a hearty laugh from Geonhak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you because you gave me a love potion." Dongju slapped Geonhak's back. It's hard for Geonhak to be direct sometimes, but he understands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up or I'll cut off your dick." Dongju threatened, his free hand inching towards Geonhak's crotch, trailing his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd rather you choke on it." So much for being bad at being direct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The VLive was that last activity they had for the day. The company let them have the rest of the evening at their dorms or if someone wanted to stay in the company, they could, but they're free nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo, Hwanwoong, and Seoho chose to stay at Youngjo's studio because there's little to no make up to be washed off anyway. Meanwhile the remaining three had full make ups on and Keonhee was itching to wash it off, and so they're at the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm taking the bathtub. Don't disturb me." Keonhee was planning on pampering himself with the limited free time they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to take a bath also?" Geonhak asked Dongju, who's currently checking himself out in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe later. I look great. I want to take more pictures." He smirked at Geonhak through the reflection. Geonhak was clueless about why Dongju was smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weird." Geonhak commented. Dongju glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take a quick bath and sleep." Geonhak walled away and went straight to the second bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Perfect</em>. Dongju thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't let this opportunity pass, knowing how hot he looked right now, posing in front of the mirror, thinking about what would drive his hyung crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak always liked staring and Dongju enjoyed the reactions he can get from Geonhak. Their dynamic works well like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Geonhak said he's going to be quick, he will be quick, so Dongju had to think fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Geonhak finished showering, Dongju was already in the hyungline's room, sitting on Geonhak's bed. Geonhak came in the room clothed, Dongju was kinda disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here? This isn't your room." Geonhak was drying his hair with the towel. Dongju blushes, knowing he had things in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. You don't want me here? I guess I'll just leave." Dongju started walking towards the door, but Geonhak blocked the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't say that." Geonhak inched closer to the younger. Dongju placed a finger on Geonhak's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh. Let me take a quick shower first. Just stay here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak moved out of the way. He just stayed on his bed scrolling through his phone absentmindedly while waiting for Dongju to come back. His mind flooded with everything that could happen tonight. All his thoughts went to his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. He set his phone aside and closed his eyes, but all he saw was the image of Dongju tearing away his sanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Click</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His train of thought was broken by the door opening. Dongju still had his hair and make up on, but he removed his lipstick. Slowly looking down, the necklace he wore was still there and so was the fur coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what you see?" Dongju closed the door and turned on the lights. Geonhak can perfectly see all of Dongju. He was completely nude except for the parts the fur coat covered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're beautiful." Geonhak can feel his heart racing while eyeing the standing man up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak sat up, his feet on the floor and a pillow on his lap. Dongju took a chair and placed it a few feet in front of Geonhak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you wanna take memories?" Dongju said in an almost whisper as he sat on the chair and covered his body with the fur coat. It was a little itchy on his bare skin but he paid no attention to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak tried to find his phone on the bed without breaking eye contact with Dongju but failed. Dongju chuckled when he turned around to get his phone wherever he threw it on the bed. His mind drifted to the secret folder on this phone where he kept all of Dongju's "photoshoot" photos, which he had long forgotten existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll look better with my camera flash." Geonhak said as he went to kill the lights. The room wasn't completely dark with the light seeping through the curtains behind Geonhak's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju started posing when Geonhak pointed the camera towards him. He wanted to keep teasing Geonhak so he kept his body covered while he tried different face angles, sticking out his tongue every one in a while, and a couple of winking shots. He started to slowly open his coat, his milky white skin reflecting to every flash of  Geonhak's camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here." Geonhak put the camera down and tapped on his lap, inviting Dongju to sit on him. The younger gladly  did and kept his feet on the mattress, knees pointing upwards, his dick pressing on Geonhak's bulge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak held Dongju by the nape and started trailing kisses from his neck to one of his nipples, to which Geonhak sucked until it turned red. Dongju kept all his moans in a whimper, afraid of being too loud. He started moving his hips against Geonhak's crotch, aching for friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go back on the chair." Geonhak said, satisfied with his work of art on Dongju's body. Dongju went back to the chair with a growl. He wanted more friction. He sat on the chair, legs crossed and arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to be a brat now?" Geonhak stood from his seat. Dongju kept silent and avoided eye contact. Geonhak moved towards the switch and turned the lights on again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh-fuck" Dongju exclaimed when Geonhak suddenly pulled the chair he's sitting on and placed it infront of the room mirror. Youngjo is going to be mad when he sees the trails on the floor, but they didn't care about that for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you do that?" Dongju used his baby voice on Geonhak and the guy just raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Defeated, Dongju opened his coat, revealing the still reddish trail Geonhak left on his chest. He traced the marks with his fingers. He looked beautiful like this, being owned by his lover. Geonhak just watched him stare at himself, snapping pictures every now and then. He handed Dongju the phone set to record a video and made him stand. He sat on the chair and pulled Dongju to sit on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we doing?" Dongju asked, shifting his body to be more comfortable on Geonhak's lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Press record when you want to." It was all Geonhak said and he pried open Dongju's coat, exposing all of his front body. Dongju leveled the phone across his face and pressed record. He watched what Geonhak did through the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Geonhak's sucking on his nape, sending shivers down his body, making the phone slightly shake. He felt the warmth of Geonhak's touch as he held him by the thighs and pulled them away. The camera had a perfect view of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak kept his left hand on Dongju's thigh while his other hand moved towards the younger's hardened dick. He felt Dongju inhale deep when he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He took this opportunity to bite Dongju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, shit. Geonhakie, don't leave visible marks-rrgh." Geonhak moved his hand slowly, his hand rough on Dongju's skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju reached for a bottle of lube inside one of the drawers near the mirror and handed it to the older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak gave Dongju a light kiss on his back. He squeezed an amount on his hand, enough to easily slide but keep the friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Moan for the camera, Ju." He wrapped his hand around Dongju's cock and moved steady, just how Dongju liked to be held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmpf- more." Dongju used the tip of his toes to keep his legs strong enough to grind against Geonhak's still clothed member. He felt Geonhak rocking his hips slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju moved his body to the side so he could kiss Geonhak on the lips. The position was hurting his neck but he didn't care, he wanted to taste Geonhak. He lifted the phone and pointed it down at them, hoping that the camera could capture both their making out and Geonhak's hand jerking him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju was getting impatient with the pace Geonhak was doing him, so he started thrusting into Geonhak's hand, making Geonhak smirk in between their hungry kisses. He bit Geonhak's lower lip and pulled away slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faster, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak loved it when Dongju begged. So, he did as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju's toes are curling on the floor and the phone was shaking in his hand. The kiss was getting sloppier as Dongju neared his high. His moans are getting louder, definitely heard outside the very room they're in, but he gave zero fucks. His boyfriend is doing him and he felt so beautiful that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak assisted Dongju with holding the camera using his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh'm gonna-" "Cum for the video, Dongju-ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju came on Geonhak's hand and his stomach, his lower body trembling, lungs taking deep breaths. He took his remaining energy to stop the recording and move his body sideways to kiss Geonhak properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Hakkie." He rested his head on Geonhak's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too, Dongju."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, until both of them had regular breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you reach the wipes? I'll clean you up." Geonhak asked. Dongju let out a whimper, but reached for it anyway. Geonhak took some and cleaned his hand and Dongju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at you, so beautiful." Geonhak met Dongju's eyes in the mirror. Sweatbeads were like tiny stars on his face, cheeks and lips red, the trail mark Geonhak left now purple in color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju smiled. "You are, too." He reached for Geonhak's cheek with his right hand and squished it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and walked to Geonhak's bed to plop himself. Geonhak chuckled watching him go. He took a shirt and shorts from his wardrobe and threw it towards Dongju which hit him on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya!" Dongju sat upright and removed the fur coat. He threw the coat towards Geonhak but Geonhak caught it. He laid down next to Dongju after he was clothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you want help?" Dongju asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've talked about this before." Geonhak answered. He held Dongju's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was just asking to be sure." Dongju pressed their hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you want to wash your hair and face then come sleep here after? We'll eat when we wake up?" Geonhak stared at Dongju's eyes, still sparkling with makeup in their official colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju closed the gap between them, this time slower, more passionate, lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't fall asleep without me, hmm?" Dongju got up and went out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak took his phone and reviewed the photos, reminding himself to airdrop them to Dongju's phone the day after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While watching the video, Dongju came back to the room and snuggled up beside him. Dongju buried his face on Geonhak's chest upon hearing his own moans in the video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Embarrassed?" Geonhak teased. He turned the volume of the video slightly higher. Dongju put his hand behind Geonhak and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Geonhak said with a giggle. "Face me." Dongju looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you be so cute after all of that, hmm?" He placed a kiss on Dongju's forehead. Dongju closed his eyes, savoring the moment they're in right now. He didn't reply, he just cuddled against Geonhak while his boyfriend play with his newly washed hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he loved having sexy times with Geonhak, he enjoyed these kinds of moments more, and he knew Geonhak did, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed cuddled against each other until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. The chair they soiled long forgotten in front of the mirror.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an overdue halloween fanfic but here it is.</p>
<p>twt: @Myxhia_WEUS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>